Things Nyanners likes
Nyanners likes a lot of things. See also things Nyanners doesn't like. Activities * Being comfy * Being strong"I love being strong!" - Nyanners * Cosplay * Falling"I love breaking both of my legs!" - Nyanners, Twitch, 2018 * Headpats"headpats!!!!!!!!!!! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - Nyanners, Twitch, 2017 * Helping othersI love helping people out so much. I don't know what it is, it's just so fun." - Nyanners, Twitch, 2018 * Reading "Kylo Ren imagines" * Sex with cars"I'm not a car fucker. I'm not a car fucker!" - Nyanners, 2017"I am a car fucker" - Nyanners, 2018 * Sleeping"There is no better way to sleep, than to sleep in a very cold room with lots of blankets." - Nyanners, 2018 * Squirming"I like to squirm around on the ground, like a slug." - Nyanners, 2018 Animals * Baby seals * Cats * Ferrets * All her animal friends Anime * Goldenboy * Toradora! Body parts * Feet"I love the sound of your bare feet slapping about on the floor." - Nyanners, 2018 * Toes"singing All I wanna do is suck some toes, I got a feeling I'm not the only one... Girls just wanna suck toes, oh girls just wanna suck toes" - Nyanners, Twitch, 2018 * Twintails * Webbed toesSometimes I forget that there are webbed toes and then I remember and smile to myself." - Nyanners, 2018 Food * Almonds * AvocadoIn a Twitch stream on July 24, 2018, Nyanners recommended Avocado on burgers. She also enjoys avocado toast. * Bananas * CoffeeTwitch, Sept 17, 2019. Nyanners likes coffee but it makes her sick. * Deconstructed burrito * Green curry * Grilled corn * Gween tea * Ice cweam!! * McFlurry, even though she is lactose intolerant and it causes he great distress. * Mushrooms Games * Dark Souls"I love dark souls!!!!!!!!!" - Nyanners, 2018"Dark Souls doesn't make me lose my mind, Dark Souls IS my mind." - Nyanners, Twitch, 2018 * Final Fantasy X"I am in love with this game. This game is my soul mate. I'm going to get married to this game. I now pronounce you Nyanners and HA HA HA HA HA HA." - Nyanners, Comfy FFX Playthrough part 1 * Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny People Fictional characters * Hazama (BlazBlue) * Karla (Dark Souls III)Karla: "Do stay safe." Nyanners: "I'll stay safe for you! uwu flirty goth gf". Dark Souls III, Twitch, 2018. * Yuna (Final Fantasy X) * Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club) Real people * Chad Thunderman, the epic win guy * Taylor Swift * You, the person reading this! Types of people * Bad boys"I like girls more, I'm a girl liker, I love girls, but if there's a boy and they're a bad guy ... I just kiss kiss fall in love~!" - Nyanners, Twitch, 2018 * Girls"Have a gay old time. Literally. Because I'm gay." Nyanners, 2018"I'M GAY" - Nyanners, Twitch, 2018 Other things * Purple"What is my favorite color and season? I like purple and winter. ... Autumn is my second favorite season, and my third favorite season is spring." - Nyanners, 2016 FFX Playthrough Part 5 * Rain * Violin, her favourite instrument * Winter"What is my favorite color and season? I like purple and winter. ... Autumn is my second favorite season, and my third favorite season is spring." - Nyanners, 2016 FFX Playthrough Part 5 References Category:Nyanners